Cocona
Mariessa's friend who was teased as being a ghost. Apparently, she DID become one and only selected people can see her. Eats a lot and doesn't get fat (even though she's a ghost) and is terrible when it comes to cooking with fire. Name - Cocona Gender - Female Class - Ghost Weapon Restriction - Guns Armor Restriction - light armor Statistics: Max HP - 3/10 Max MP - 7/10 Atk - 8/10 Def - 5/10 Spr - 2/10 Agi - 9/10 Abilities: Lv 5 - Cook (Minor fire damage to all enemies. 70% chance to inflict status burn to all opponents. 30% chance to inflict status burn to all allies. This ability consumes hp instead of mp. "Mariessa: Cocona, get out of the kitchen!") Lv 15 - Experimental shot (50% chance to hit the opponent, 10% chance to hit a party member, 30% to hit self, 10% chance to hit self for massive damage. "I'm not sure how this works but I'll try it! Eiii~!") Lv 30 - Toss food (Random chance of: 1) Inflicting fire damage and burn status on one target, 2) Inflicting medium physical attack and sleep status on one target, 3) Very, very, very, very, very low chance of full healing hp/mp on a target, 4) Inflicting burn status to everyone on the field. "I can still cook something good! Even though the chance is very very very small. ;_;") Lv 35 - Aiming Shoot (Standard moderate damage skill that never misses. "Finally, I get a useful skill!") Lv 45 - Miracle Donut (Heals Cocona back to full health and adds 50% to her max HP. 20% chance to toss another donut to a random party member healing their hp to full health. "Donuts, donuts. Donuts everywhere!" Requires donut.) Lv 50 - Transparency (Passive. Cocona doesn't get affected by physical attacks but takes 50% more damage from magic. "I hate magic, I'm allergic to it!") Lv 60 - Miracle Pudding (Cocona takes out a huge puddding and shares it with the party. Increase ATK, SPR and AGI of everyone in the party. "Pudding... *drool*" Requires Giant Pudding.) Lv 70 - Sketch (Cocona takes out a sketchbook and sketches a target monster. Cocona will be unable to move for 1 turn. This skill has a 65% chance to fail, if this skill succeeds, player recieves 1 X monster sketch item, where X is the name of the monster. If player uses this item in battle, he is able to summon a monster based from the sketch. This works on boss monsters. "Look Mari, I drew something again!" Requires sketchbook.) Special Ability (unlocked from progressing the story) - UltimateMagicalLaser (Born from Mariessa and Cocona's friendship, Cocona was able to create a deadly laser that can blast all enemies to their deaths. ...but the reactor is still unstable so it might hit Cocona instead. Chance to hit all enemies for major damage or hit Cocona, leaving her with 10 hp. "Did I create something useless again? ;_;") Notes: Cocona is your average ranged character who comes with random chances for her skills. She has low hp, low magic defense but comes with high speed, a decent mp pool and attack. Category:Playable Characters